


I Can't Help Myself

by mirac1e_a1igner



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, choni, give choni what they deserve, idk what this will be, they are cute and soft gfs, we are all just trying to make it to season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirac1e_a1igner/pseuds/mirac1e_a1igner
Summary: Cheryl graces her classmates with her presence at a Halloween party. She looks hot. Toni shows up. Also hot. Things ensue.





	1. I'm Harley Quinn, Be My...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have had this written for a while but I just recently decided to post it after being inspired by the works I have been reading by the talented peeps on here. Kudos to all of you. This is the first creative writing work I have done in a long time so if it is absolute trash, sorry not sorry you wasted your time lmao. I also wrote it when I was sleep deprived and stressed out so if there are any mistakes my b. Also, I currently have this not rated because I literally don't know what I am going to do with it. I have a second chapter written that I plan on tweaking a bit before posting, but other than that we're just going with the flow here.

As HBIC Cheryl Blossom walked down the hall of Riverdale High after another dreadful morning with her demon mother, the last thing she wanted was for the oaf Reggie Mantle to run after her calling her name.

“Cheryl!”

Annoyed, Cheryl chose to ignore the jock and continue the trek to her locker.

“Hey Blossom! Wait up!”

With a huff, Cheryl turned around to see what the resilient boy wanted.

“My parents will be out of town this weekend so I’m throwing a Halloween party at my place,” Reggie announced as if Cheryl would actually care.

 “And why, pray tell, would you assume I would want to attend?”

A look of confusion crossed Reggie’s face before he regained his confidence and replied, “Come on, it’ll be fun and we could all use a distraction once in a while. It starts Friday night at 9. Wear something sexy.” With a smug smirk on his face, Reggie winked at the redhead and continued down the hall.

* * *

 

Halloween had always been Cheryl’s favorite holiday. It was a chance for her to dress up as anything her heart desired, an opportunity to escape the tragedy that was real life. When she was younger she always wanted to go as Ariel; The Little Mermaid was her favorite movie and the red hair was just all too fitting. Cheryl let out a sigh while collecting her books from her locker. Maybe the party wasn’t such a bad idea after all. As idiotic as he may be, Reggie was actually on to something when he said that Cheryl could use a distraction. Anything that would get her out of that wretched house and away from her hag of a mother seemed like a good idea considering that Penelope had been exceptionally unbearable lately. Just as Cheryl was about to close her locker, she glanced at one of the DC comics she had hidden in the bottom, reading comics being a guilty pleasure of hers. In that moment Cheryl decided that she would attend the party, having the perfect costume in mind.

* * *

 

Cheryl spent the remainder of the week planning out her costume. She intended to have all eyes on her once she arrived, and that they were. When Friday rolled around and Cheryl walked into the party, fashionably late as always, she could feel everyone’s gaze on her. Dressed up in a tight green bodysuit with an intricate crown of vines sitting elegantly atop her curled red hair, Cheryl clad in her Poison Ivy ensemble certainly was a sight to behold. Cheryl scanned the room and noticed that Archie and Veronica had taken over the karaoke machine set up and were doing their own rendition of some sappy love song with Betty and Jughead watching nearby. Veronica had opted to dress herself as Cruella de Vil with her all too loyal boyfriend wearing a white shirt with black polka dots and dog ears. Betty and Jughead had come as Sandy and Danny. This basically allowed the couple to dress as normal since Betty had elected to go with the pre-sexy makeover, good girl version of the blondie and Jughead simply wore his leather serpent jacket over a white tee and dark jeans, although tonight he had taken off his beanie. There were many people at the party, however none that Cheryl would care to bless with her attention. The redhead decided that she would need a stiff drink or two to make it through the night, so she headed into the kitchen to find the vodka. After fixing herself a drink, she noticed that a hush had fallen over the room that she had come from. Being the drama fiend that she is, Cheryl went to investigate.

Coming through the front door were two Southside Serpents. Cheryl noticed that the tall one, _Sweet Pea maybe?,_ was dressed as Ghost Rider. His shorter companion, which Cheryl knew went by Fangs from Kevin’s constant gushing, waltzed in as Jack Sparrow. After the pair entered, Cheryl noticed a third person following them. A short, pink-haired Serpent came strutting in carrying a baseball bat, hair in two pigtails, and outfitted as none other than Harley Quinn. She had short black leather shorts on ( _really short_ ), fishnet tights, and the iconic “Daddy’s Little Monster” baseball tee. _Damn,_ Cheryl thought before quickly reprimanding herself. She knew that she shouldn’t engage in any **deviant** behavior, especially with a Southside Serpent.

Pulled from her thoughts, Cheryl heard herself being addressed by the host of this little soiree.

“Damn, Cheryl. You look hot!”

 Rolling her eyes, half at the Reggie’s pitiful flirting attempt and half at his incredibly unoriginal football player costume, Cheryl dismissed Reggie with a hand wave “I know Reginald.”

Clearly not getting the hint, Reggie countered, “I think you and I should make our way upstairs.”

“Get this through your thick skull, I assure you that is the last thing I want,” the redhead snarked back.

Unconvinced, Reggie pressed on, “Quit playing hard to get, Red. You know this Bulldog can show you a good time.”

 A scoff came from behind Reggie’s shoulder followed by a “Dude, she’s obviously not interested.” The redhead and jock both turned to face the girl who arrived as Harley Quinn.

 “None of your business serpent bitch,” Reggie huffed, but walked away nonetheless.

“Wow, Poison Ivy. Badass. I never would’ve pegged you as someone who was in to comics.” The shorter girl surprisingly tried to strike up a conversation with the HBIC herself.

“What’s that supposed to mean, serpent?” Cheryl snapped.

“Nothing, I think it’s cool,” the other girl shrugged. “Plus, I find it sorta hot that a lot of people ship Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Personally, I’d much rather be involved with **her** than The Joker.”

 There was a mischievous glint in Toni's eye as she stared directly at the redhead while dropping her not so subtle hint and Cheryl was completely dumbfounded by the forwardness of this girl. She tried desperately to fight the blush that she felt forming on her pale cheeks.

“It’s Toni, Toni Topaz by the way. See you around, Cheryl.” Toni left Cheryl with a small smile and a wink.

* * *

 

Cheryl was having a full-on panic attack. _How could this serpent, this Southside trash, this **girl** be so goddamn alluring? _ Words of Penelope Blossom resounded in Cheryl’s head **deviant, deviant, deviant**. The redhead knew that was what her mother insisted her feelings were, but she was starting to believe it less and less. Her mother was the one with true issues. A cruel, spite-filled bitch that is incapable of experiencing any emotion other than hate. Cheryl would no longer let her mother ruin her life, starting tonight. This resolution was set in stone once she locked eyes with the gorgeous Toni Topaz who was unabashedly checking her out from across the room.

* * *

 

“Cheryl, need saving from yet another egotistical asshole?” Toni asked as Cheryl approached her.

“Ha, don’t make me laugh Topaz. All 5 feet of you is about as intimidating as the pet hamster my brother and I so cherished as children.”

“Well, at least I’m cute,” Toni returned with a wink.

Looking down to hide the smile that would’ve confirmed her agreement with Toni’s statement, Cheryl spoke in a softer voice, “Thanks, by the way. You didn’t have to step in like that.”

Resting a hand on Cheryl’s arm Toni gently said, “I knew you could handle yourself, but I can’t help it when idiots like Reggie think they can talk down to strong women.”

Cheryl’s body was humming under the light touch of the pink-haired girl. She had called Cheryl strong, something Cheryl herself had felt far from most of her life. The constant emotional abuse that came with growing up as a Blossom, especially since her brother Jason died, had taken quite a toll on the red head. Often times Cheryl felt small and broken, although she had done a fine job of masking that with her cold, mean girl façade.  However, the kind eyes of Toni Topaz ignited something in Cheryl. She felt that she was able to be strong for the first time in a long time.

With a genuine smile, Cheryl responded, “I really appreciate that Toni.”

“Not a problem at all, Blossom,” Toni returned with a smile to match Cheryl’s.

“You know, I never introduced myself to you, yet you already knew my name. How so?” Cheryl asked the girl.

Toni scoffed, “In a town as small as Riverdale, it would be hard not to be able to pick out the famous Cheryl Blossom.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes and replied, “Having that last name is actually more of a curse than a blessing.”

Noticing the slight change in Cheryl’s demeanor, Toni decided to shift the conversation away from the topic of Cheryl’s family. “Well I might’ve asked Jug about you after I saw you in school.”

Cheryl then quirked an inquisitive brow and Toni stepped a bit closer to the taller girl, “I find confidence attractive… and Red is my favorite color. Soooo naturally, I was curious.”

Smirking, Cheryl inched towards Toni, “Well lucky for you, I am rather fond of pink.”

The two girls were looking into each other’s eyes. Cheryl noticed Toni’s gazed flicker down to her cherry red lips and then dart back up. The redhead couldn’t help but allow herself a peek at the full, pink lips of the pink-haired girl standing in front of her. Cheryl could’ve sworn that Toni was getting closer to her and before she knew it, her body was leaning in. All of a sudden, the moment was ruined by a loud microphone screech, causing both girls to jump backwards.

A slightly drunken Veronica was laughing, “Oops sorry! I wasn’t sure if the volume was loud enough. Anyways, who is next up for karaoke?!”

With that Toni looked up at Cheryl with a grin and asked, “What do you say, Bombshell? Do a duet with me?”

“Alright, Topaz. Let’s show these simpletons how it’s done.” 


	2. What I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this the day the music video for What I Need came out. I watched it. Many times. It did things to me. Baelani af amirite?

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand and led her through the crowd of drunken teens towards where the improvised karaoke stage was set up.

“We are up next, Lodge,” Toni said to Veronica while winking at Cheryl.

“And what will you two be singing?” the raven-haired girl asked. She was introduced to Toni by Jughead the first day the Serpents had shown up at Riverdale High, but she was a bit intrigued by how Cheryl and Toni seem to be well acquainted.  

“What I Need by Hayley Kiyoko and Kehlani,” Toni replied before Cheryl could answer for them.

“Oooh a true anthem. That collab was everything and I am living for it,” Veronica chirped. “I trust that you two will do it justice.” Veronica smirked because she had meant much more by those words than one would notice at the surface. 

Cheryl and Toni took the stage, microphones in hand while Veronica started the music. Surprisingly, Toni had chosen the song that recently Cheryl just couldn’t get out of her head. Before Cheryl even realized it, the music had started and Toni had begun singing the first verse.

_All the back and forth getting complicated_

_Running me around got me frustrated_

_No, that’s why I’ve been laying low_

Surprised at how well her duet partner could sing, Cheryl found herself becoming increasingly more attracted to the mysterious serpent girl, something she didn’t think possible given her almost immediate infatuation. Cheryl was still, however, Cheryl, so she stepped forward and began singing the next lines, not allowing Toni to have all of the spotlight regardless of how much she might have deserved it.

_If you wanna make it work, baby, gotta say it_

_Need a little more than participation_

_Or, I could go be on my own_

Smiling at the redhead, Toni picked up the next few lines, with Cheryl taking over the remaining before the chorus, which they both sang together. The two girls harmonized perfectly with one another and a rather large crowd had assembled to watch the pair’s performance. Their voices, much like their personalities, complemented the other quite nicely.

  _What I need, what I need, what I need_

_Is for you to be sure, no no no_

_For you to be sure, no no no_

_For you to be sure, no no no_

_What I need, what I need, what I need_

_Is to tell me that it's yours, no no no_

_And who you do it for, no no no_

_Need you to be sure, no no no_

_No, no_

Cheryl was dancing and singing, feeling more care-free and light than she could ever remember feeling. Perhaps her slight buzz was helping, but she knew that her mood was due to Toni. Toni had made her night much more enjoyable than she would’ve dared to imagine it being.

_We could be bigger and brighter than space_

_Ain’t no running away_

_No, real loving is sure_

Toni had turned to Cheryl while signing those lines. She locked eyes with Cheryl and the redhead felt as if Toni was singing to her like she meant the words coming out of her mouth.

 _The way that I love, there's no taking my place_  
_Stare at you, right in your face_  
_No, don't look away no more_

Cheryl kept her eyes locked with Toni’s as she sang back to her. Hoping that she didn’t misread the situation and that she was conveying the same emotions that she had felt Toni was trying to express. Cheryl saw a smile tug at the pink-haired girl’s lips before she started to sing the next lines, and the redhead knew that she hadn’t misread anything at all. In that moment she knew that Toni was _what she needs._

“Thank you, Thank you. We will be here all night.” Toni bowed to the cheering crowd after the girls had finished the song. “But for now, I am out of breath, so back to you Veronica.”

Toni walked over to Cheryl and took her hand while whispering “Follow me.”

The redhead didn’t have much choice but to follow the other girl, as Toni had not let go of Cheryl’s hand and was basically dragging her through the crowd. Too focused on their intertwined hands and still not completely over the whole duet they just did, Cheryl couldn’t bring herself to care that she had no idea where Toni was leading her. After a few hours in her presence tonight, Cheryl Blossom felt safe around Toni Topaz. She felt that she could trust the shorter girl.

Finally finding a spot outside that wasn’t occupied by other party-goers, Toni stopped walking and spun around to face the taller girl. “Okay, Cheryl, this might be awkward and I could totally be over-stepping here, but after the time we spent talking tonight and the song we just sang together… I just… I think I like you and that may be crazy because even though I’d like to, I don’t know a lot about you, including if you like girls, so-“

Toni was cut off by Cheryl’s index finger pressing to her lips. Chuckling, Cheryl responded, “No Toni, I’m not interested in _girls_.”

“Oh.” Toni’s face fell. “I totally understand and I am so sorry to make things so awkward but I would still like to be friends if that’s okay.”

“Hold on, Topaz. You didn’t let me finish.”

Toni scrunched her brows in confusion while she waited for the redhead to continue.

Chery smiled at how cute Toni looked when she was obviously thinking hard about something. “I said I am not interested in girls, plural. I might, however, have a slight crush on this girl that decided to show up here tonight looking like she walked off the set of Suicide Squad.”

Realization hit Toni and she stepped dangerously close to Cheryl, playfully smirking, “I wonder who the lucky woman is?”

Deciding that tonight was her night to be as bold as she wished, Cheryl looked Toni in the eyes and said, “Topaz, if you don’t kiss me right now I am going to take that bat you’ve been carrying around and knock you in the head.”

That was all it took for Toni to crash her lips against the cherry red ones in front of her. Immediately, Cheryl melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck. The serpent’s arms snaked around the other girl’s waist and came to rest on her back. Toni felt Cheryl’s tongue slip into her mouth, an act which she eagerly reciprocated while tightening the embrace she had on the other girl. The space between them was nonexistent and neither girl would have it any other way.

If you had told Cheryl that she would have ended her night kissing a **girl** that was in a literal **gang** she would’ve thought you insane. However, Toni’s soft lips and sweet touch were everything Cheryl had been craving and more. The way the pink-haired girl had engaged her in conversation without any ulterior motive, the light banter they had exchanged, the subtle flirting, the gazes of admiration all had allowed Toni to wiggle her way into Cheryl’s heart. The Blossom girl had finally found something to look forward to. With her lips against Toni’s, Cheryl felt hope and excitement to see where this might go.


	3. Hardly a Compliment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is filler and not a lot happens but next chapter will be soft af so hang in there.

At the end of Reggie’s self-proclaimed “greatest party of the year”, Cheryl and Toni had exchanged numbers with promises to see each other again very soon. Over the weekend Cheryl had refrained from texting Toni, determined to have the serpent girl make the first move. It had been a disappointing weekend for the redhead filled with bursts of hope every time her phone chimed with a notification followed by a sinking feeling when she checked it. Toni had not reached out. Cheryl was at a loss as to why she had not heard from the serpent girl. Her brain would not seem to quiet with possible reasons behind the enigma of Toni’s radio silence.

_Had Toni been really drunk at the party? She didn’t seem drunk at all… Maybe she regrets what happened. I bet she realized I’m more trouble than I’m worth._

If there was one thing Cheryl Blossom was good at, it was projecting an aura of confidence about her person. Now, on Monday morning with still no contact from the pink-haired girl, Cheryl’s ability was quite diminished. Cheryl felt so down on her luck that she didn’t even jump to check the incoming text she received as she was brushing her teeth. She figured it was probably Betty trying to get out of Vixen’s practice to solve some mystery with Jughead anyways. However, to her pleasant surprise, she had assumed wrong.

**Toni Topaz:**

**Good morning, Cheryl! Sorry you are just now hearing from me, I had a pretty crazy weekend. I hope to see you at school today! That would definitely help with my Monday blues. :)**

The redhead felt her heart flutter as she read Toni’s name on the screen. She was a bit curious as to what Toni meant by a “pretty crazy weekend’, but she was certainly glad to have received the text nonetheless.

**Cheryl Blossom:**

**Good morning to you too. I have kept busy this weekend as well. It would be nice to see you today. Meet me in the parking lot before school, perhaps?**

Cheryl had told a small lie about being busy the past two days when honestly all she had done was listen to music and draw in her room while avoiding her mother at all costs. However, she did not want to seem too desperate and making it clear that she totally wasn’t waiting for Toni to reach out and didn’t notice at all that there was no contact like was promised between the two allowed her a window to take initiative in asking the pink-haired girl to meet up before school.

**Toni Topaz:**

**It would be an honor. ;) See you soon, Blossom.**

The redhead decided she would spend a little extra time getting ready this morning. She could forfeit her five-star breakfast in order to make sure that she would catch Toni’s eye. She would opt for a granola bar and a quick cup of coffee if it would help her in keeping the pink-haired girl’s attention.

* * *

 

Cheryl pulled into her parking spot outside of the school and checked her makeup in the mirror. Before she even reached for the door handle there was a knock on the window. The redhead smiled when she was greeted with the sight of Toni Topaz waving outside of her car. Cheryl stepped out of the vehicle so Toni could get a proper look at the outfit she so carefully had selected for the day.

“Good morning to the prettiest redhead I know.” Toni greeted Cheryl with a wink.

“Considering Archie Andrews is my only competition around here, I can hardly take that as a compliment, Toni,” Cheryl retorted.

Noticing the light blush that had formed on Cheryl’s cheeks, Toni did not allow herself to be discouraged by Cheryl’s contrary response. “Well, let me try again then. Cheryl Blossom, you look lovely this morning and I am so glad you suggested we meet up before school. I have missed you.”

Cheryl’s blush grew along with her smile. “Well Toni Topaz, I’m quite glad to be here with you as well.”

* * *

 

After parting with Cheryl to head to her first class of the day, Toni found herself unable to keep a smile off of her face. The pink-haired serpent had never really caught feelings quite like this. Sure, guys and girls alike had grabbed her attention before, but she was never able to form a real connection with anyone. That was before she met the bombshell that is Cheryl Blossom. Things with Cheryl were so different than anything Toni had ever experienced before. They were intense and immediate, scary and exciting. The redhead had intrigued her most of all. And the kiss? That was just goddamn magical.

Toni had gone through the motions of her day not paying attention to any lectures, her mind being too captivated by a certain redhead. A certain redhead that Toni was now watching rummage through her locker. The serpent’s feet began moving in Cheryl’s direction like the redhead had some sort of magnetic pull. Before Toni even realized it, she was face to face with the girl that she couldn’t keep off her mind.

“Hi you,” Cheryl closed her locker and smiled at Toni.

“I would like to go on a date tonight.”

A confused expression crossed Cheryl’s face and she opened her mouth to respond but no words formed.

Toni came to her senses, finally breaking out of the trance she was in and added, “if you would like to go with me, that is. I would like to take you on a date.”

Cheryl exhaled and smiled. “I would love that.”

“I can’t wait. I will pick you up at 7.” Toni smiled and blew Cheryl a quick kiss as she walked back to her locker. One thing was for sure, Toni was very ready to get the rest of the school day over with.  


End file.
